ouch!
by 90'sbaby
Summary: Haley fell on her hip after walking Jamie to Chucks can Nathan help the pain go away? hehehe reveiw


Haley was walking down the street to get home. She had just dropped off Jamie at Chuck's. It was her night alone with Nathan and she couldn't wait. She was so excited that she didn't see the curb and she fell. She put her hands up and some how managed not to bend her knees, she just went straight down and landed on her left hip.

"Ow" she said out loud. She stood up quickly and looked around luckily no one was around to witness it.

She got home and sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Nathan. She pulled down her pants a bit on her left side and saw a black bruise. "Well isn't that just fantastic" her hip was hurting her so much didn't realize how sore her neck got from the fall. Just then she heard the door close.

"Hales? I'm home" Nathan said

"I'm in the kitchen" Haley yelled back. Nathan walked in and saw his beautiful wife at the kitchen counter. "How was your day?" he asked as he kissed her

Haley stood up and showed him her hip.

"Fuck what the hell happened?" he asked

"I fell, but I didn't stop myself, no, no that would have been too easy. I just went straight down and I hurt my neck as well" she sat back down and rested her head on the counter.

Nathan went behind his wife and put his has on her shoulders and started to massage her neck. He could feel her tense up for a second but then she relaxed. With his thumbs he slowly rubbed little circles up and down the back of her neck. "Oh yeah" Haley sort of moaned "yeah, right there" Nathan bent down and kissed the top of her head then he moved back to the shoulders and then to her back.

"Wow you're tight" he said

"uh huh" Haley responded she was in a better relaxing place until Nathan stopped. "Hey!" she said

Nathan picked her up and carried her to the bed room, put her down, undid her pants and pulled them down a bit. Haley winced a bit when the Jeans went past her bruise. Nathan brushed his thumb ever so lightly over her bruise. "Does that hurt?" he asked seductively

"A little" she replied Nathan kissed it lightly

"How about now?"

"Not so much" Haley backed up and sat on the bed. Nathan pulled off her Jeans

"I'll take the pain away" he said as he kissed her hip. He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. Haley laid down. Nathan kissed all the way to her waste and went back to her hip. Then he slipped his hand into her panties and slipped a finger into her.

"Oh" Haley gasped

Nathan smiled to himself and slipped another in and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Haley was moaning she wanted him. Nathan took off her panties.

"Hales is the pain any better?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I could use more distraction" she said

Nathan kissed her lips again and slipped two fingers into her and started pumping. Haley moaned a bit and Nathan lowered his head. He took his fingers out and sucked on her clit.

"NATHAN" Haley screamed. Nathan took off his own pants and boxers and without wasting time he thrusted into her. He started out by making little circles with his hips. Haley was moaning and Nathan just started thusting hard and faster. He felt he muscles begin to clench

"I'm almost there baby" Haley said "go harder". Nathan went harder and they both came at once and both screaming. Nathan pulled out and pulled Haley up and kissed her. Then he brought her to the floor. He had her on her knees with her body resting on the bed.

"Nathan…?" but he shushed her and told her to just close her eyes.

He ran her palms up and down her back putting more pressure every time. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and dug his thumbs in moving them in a slow circle motion. He brushed up against her butt. Haley moaned, and Nathan went deeper into the massage. It was the least he could do. He brushed up again and slowly entered her rear.

Haley's eyes shot open. This was certainly new, and unexpected. Nathan put his hands on the bed and like before slowly made circles with his hips. He then spread Haley's legs apart a bit and started to play with her clit. Then he slipped two fingers into her. She was truly in heaven. Nathan pulled out. An idea went to his mind.

"Hales stand up, but put your hands on the bed." Haley was confused but did so. Nathan turned around and sat down so his head was resting against the bed and Haley was over top of him.

"Bend your knees a bit" he instructed she did. Nathan put his head up and started to eat her. Haley screamed. Nathan ate harder and finally she came. He licked her clean. Kissed her hip

"Better?" he asked

Haley fell forward on the bed she was to exhausted for words. All she thought was that she should have fallen sooner. That…was …wow" she finally said

"You should fall for often" He said and he laid next to her and they fell asleep


End file.
